Determine the effects on the fetus and the surviving infant of clinically defined labor factors, labor disorders, and the spectrum of delivery procedures, thus to identify and quantitate the specific risk factors in labor and delivery that contribute to perinatal mortality and to the development of long-term neurological and developmental disorders in children.